


Desperate Heat

by FlameWolf



Series: It all Started With a Baby [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Birth, Changing of Genitalia, Changing of a Vagina to a Penis via Magic, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Needy Loki, Oral, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Loki ends up going into heat and asks something rather strange of his female lover.  He wants her to impregnate him.





	Desperate Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Thor or Avengers. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: I really, really, really, really wanted to play around with a slutty, submissive Loki who desperately needs a good butt fucking.

The first thing she noticed was an unnatural amount of heat pouring off the body of the man holding her.  Blinking, she struggled to force herself into some sort of wakefulness; well aware of the part of him that was wedged between her buttcheeks as she tried to roll over so she could look at him.  Instead of allowing this, he simply wrapped his arms around her and moaned breathily in her ear.  “Kitkat,” sighed next to her ear before it was followed by a needy whimper.  More concerned about the furnace he’d become than how aroused he was, she turned around to face him; even more worried when she saw how flushed his face was.

“Loki, honey wake up for me,” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands as his eyelids fluttered.

Next thing she knew, she was on her back; red eyes staring down at her as the temperature in the room took a severe drop.  Yet, she felt no fear.  Merely smiled up at him before leaning up to give him a kiss.  This seemed enough to snap him out of it, a gruff rumble coming out of him as he returned the show of affection.  In fact he seemed to want to take it further, grinding himself against her with a low groan.  “Katie... I fucking  _ need _ you,” he snarled as he broke the kiss, arms twitching as he pulled away.

“H-hold on!  Normally, I would be all for it but you seem to be running a pretty high fever,” pointed out the younger Stark, eeping when he simply took her lips in another passionate kiss.

“I am not sick.  My kind does not get sick,” hissed an unsatisfying explanation between kisses as he rolled them so she sat on top of him.

Unconvinced, she tried to get off him to have a proper talk; only to have his hands land on her ample hips to hold her in place.  As he met her eyes steadily, she noticed something strange shining in their blue-green depths.  It was almost a submissive look, seeming to beg her for something.  “If you’re not ill, why are you so hot?  It almost burns to touch your bare skin,” she pointed out, gasping when he let out a pained whimper before leaning up to nuzzle under her chin like some puppy seeking an alpha’s approval.

“I’m in heat darling.  This is fairly normal, please stop worrying,” begged his throaty voice as she suddenly found herself very naked on top of an equally exposed God of Lies.

Feeling a bit confused, Katie tried to get off him again so they could actually talk like normal people.  All she got was another whimper, his grip tightening to the point it was almost painful.  “Please!  I know its a lot to take in but...  I have never experienced this with someone I trust, someone I love.  Feeling your skin, taking in your scent; its all so... heavenly.  Don’t... don’t leave me now,” came a very heartfelt plea, replacing some of her worry with a touch of confused guilt.

“O-okay but... are you really okay?  This is... all safe?” she whispered, her heart racing as he nodded against her neck.

“I promise kitten, no harm will come to me.  My sex drive is through the roof but its nowhere near dangerous,” Loki husked, a strange scent becoming more and more apparent the longer he stayed nestled in the crook of her neck.  It was faintly sweet and had an odd effect on her, giving her the oddest urge to dominate her usually arrogant mate.

The way he nuzzled into her wasn’t helping the alien instinct, unusual sounds escaping the otherworldly male.  Letting out an instinctual growl, she gave his neck a gentle bite before she realized just what she was doing.  Eyes widening as she almost instantly came back to herself, she released the skin between her blunt teeth with a quick apology.  This was only met with a noise of unadulterated pleasure as her lover gave a full bodied shudder.  “D-don’t apologize for doing what instinct demanded.  Besides, I want you to take charge.  I need you to,” rasped out of him, his voice seeming just a touch lighter than normal as he gave her jugular an open mouthed kiss.

Letting out another gruff vocalization, Katie pulled back with a jolt; thoroughly spooked by what was going on here.  It was like his scent, his voice was driving her slowly insane; making her more than a little wary about what was happening.  The last thing she wanted was to lose control of herself.  Thankfully the strange being under her seemed to understand her discomfort, nuzzling under her chin with a soft noise that seemed to make her relax.  “Shhhh, just let go.  Let out your inner animal.  Let your instincts take over,” hummed his soothing voice as her vision began to darken.

She felt urges she’d never experienced before, urges to dominate.  Even now, she was nuzzling where she’d bitten; her tongue laving against his racing pulse.  Cursing, she jumped off him before he could grab her again; looking ready to just run out of the room.  “You have about ten seconds to explain what’s happening here before I just say fuck it and head to the lab,” she hissed, feeling scared as well as deeply aroused.  Sighing, her lover ran a shaky hand through his ebony hair as his aqua colored eyes slipped closed.

“Like I said earlier, I’m in heat.  Meaning I’m fertile.  Your body is just reacting to it, possibly because we’re mated.  I... I need you to... make love to me,” he murmured, his voice low and quiet as he seemed almost ashamed.  Katie could only stare at him, feeling some gears in her brain slipping.

“If you’re implying what I think you are, I don’t precisely have the equipment for that,” she pointed out, gesturing to her exposed nethers.

Chuckling, Loki gave her a raised eyebrow as he slowly got to his feet.  “Do you really think I couldn’t do anything about that?  But... I won’t do anything unless you want me to,” he assured, giving his chosen his best version of puppy eyes.  Katie could only pinch the bridge of her nose as she took in a long breath.

“I love you and everything but all of this is a bit much.  I’m not even certain I’m comfortable with what you’re suggesting here,” the inventress sighed, jumping slightly when she felt her companion pull her into an embrace.

“I know.  I just... I wanted to go through this with someone I had a mutual bond with.  Just once.  Yet, if you say no; I will understand,” purred a soft voice in her ear, his hands rubbing her smooth back as his scent assaulted her.

Next thing she knew, she had him on his back on their bed; her thigh pressing against his junction.  Shaking her head to clear the fog, she had to admit her body was more than willing to comply to this insanity.  Besides, with the way he was shaking and whimpering while trying his best not to lean up into the contact made it even harder to deny him.  This was obviously something he’d wanted for a very long time and it seemed important to him.  “So, you do know you’ll likely be pregnant again if we go through with this,” she informed in a futile, last ditch effort to get him to give up.  It had only been a few months since Astrid had been born.  Not to mention the newborn Pepper and her brother had only a couple days ago.  The grin that crossed his face told her she’d used precisely the wrong tactic.

“Did you forget who you were talking to honey?  I have a pregnancy fetish,” reminded his smug, amused voice just before a full body shudder went through his frame.

“Just thinking about carrying your child...  I would cherish nothing more,” Loki continued, his voice growing even lighter as he spoke; coming close to sounding feminine.  Well, as feminine as someone with a baritone could sound anyway.

Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes as she gave a heavy sigh.  “This is so weird Loki, every bit of this...  But... I think I could give it a shot for you.  Besides, it wouldn’t be right to just leave you like this,” Katie conceded, shuddering as another blast of his irresistible scent hit her.

“I know its a lot to take in, to accept.  You really don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with.  Besides, this condition lasts a week.  We have plenty of time to make decisions about what to do,” he pointed out, leaning up to kiss her chin while cupping the back of her head.

Smiling to herself, she moved her head so she was meeting his lips with her own, extending the embrace into something much more passionate.  After all, her earlier hesitation hadn’t been out of disgust or fear.  It had all been a reaction to just how strange the circumstances were.  Yet, there was one last thing she was concerned about.  “Whatever you’re going to do to me... it won’t be permanent will it?” she whispered, her hands subconsciously going to his hips as she met his eyes with her own.  A softer green looked back at her, a gentle smile on his oval shaped face.

“No.  It will disappear soon after the act is completed,” came a soft assurance as he arched up into her with a quiet moan.

Nodding, she nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes; allowing her instincts to surge forward as his slightly sweet scent wrapped around her.  “Do it then,” rasped her voice, sounding slightly deeper as she gave his jugular a careful nip.  Giving a shaky sigh, Loki moved his right hand to her womanhood; a green glow surrounding his appendage as he began to change her.  A faint tingling came from where he was touching as she felt her flesh shift into something unfamiliar.  It was only when he pulled away that she dared to look at herself, feeling more than a bit strange to see a flaccid penis where a vagina had once been.

Giving her hips an experimental thrust, she felt her new balls slap against her inner thighs and giggled slightly.  Reaching down to touch the soft shaft, she jumped when she felt it twitch; hardening just a bit.  On top of that, there was a new sensation forming in her lower belly.  It was like a pleasant pressure that spread to her scrotum, making her wonder if she was feeling male arousal.  Wrapping her hand around her new organ and giving it a few strokes, she felt the pressure increase; drawing a hiss from her as the manhood began to stand erect.

It felt strange, almost electric and with a need she’d never felt before.  It was intense, almost demanding she finish what she started.  She had to force her hand away from the turgid member before it got much further or she wouldn’t be able to accomplish what Loki obviously wanted from her.  It certainly didn’t help that he was staring at her, licking his lips as he slowly got into a sitting position.  Before she knew it, he had his mouth around her sensitive flesh; sucking lightly on the foreskin covered tip.  Moaning as her head tilted back on its own, she wound her fingers into his silky locks as he began to move back and forth along the hardened shaft.

She could feel a tingling in her toes as well as tight feeling in her newly formed testicles as they pulled up against her body.  She could feel herself swelling in his mouth, her breath coming in pants as her hips gave shallow, instinctual thrusts.  “L-loki, s-stop...  I won’t be able to hold back if you don’t,” gasped out of her, her voice rough and growly.  Humming softly, he pulled off her slowly; licking his lips as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

“What if I don’t want you to?” he whispered, his slightly feminine voice making her member twitch as pre dribbled from her slitted tip.  Then, to her relief, he was laying back down; dilated pupils watching her eagerly.

Taking a breath to clear her head, Katie licked the index and middle fingers of her right hand before placing the moistened digits against his twitching hole.  His reaction was instantaneous, a breathy moan leaving him as his thighs spread wide for her.  Feeling her erection bob in response, she inserted her index finger into his surprisingly giving passage.  “Mmmmmm,” came out of her lover, his head moving to one side as he pressed himself against her hand; as if asking for more.  Leaning forward to lick at one of his erect nipples, she slipped a second finger into him.

“Ohhhhh Kat pleeeease,” keened out of him, his voice abnormally soft and light as his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him.

“Please what pet,” rumbled a voice that almost didn’t sound like her own as her fingers moved deeper, searching for a certain nodule of flesh inside him.

Within seconds, she brushed it; a cry of pleasure leaving the writhing male as his hips raised off the bed.  “T-take me.  I-I n-need to feel...,” he began, cut off by a needy whine as she began to suck on his right nipple.

“All in good time.  I’m not done playing with you,” rasped the genius as she moved to the other side, her mouth enclosing on the small bump while her fingers brushed against his prostate again.  Loki simply let out a shameless moan, his voice breathy as his body twisted in sweet agony.

Then she was pulling off him, her fingers leaving his moist entry as she became aware of a throbbing coming from her new genitalia.  Letting out a low growl, she began to kiss her way down his sweaty body; stopping to give her partner’s erection a lingering lick.  This elicited a pained hiss from her partner, white fluid pouring out onto his stomach.  Chuckling while she nuzzled his balls, she found herself almost enjoying the feeling of power she was getting.  It was kind of heady seeing such a powerful being brought to his knees by a mere Midgardian.

Placing his upper thighs over her shoulders, she began to lap at his slightly puffy opening.  The noise he released in response was enough to make a red haze drop over her vision, her tongue breaching the tight ring of muscle.  “A-aaahn, Gods!  Kat, Kat please!  Baby, you’re torturing meeee,” whimpered a heartfelt plea, his hips moving restlessly each time she moved her tongue inside him.  Letting out a gruff sound, she felt her own hips thrusting against the sheets in an effort to get some friction where she needed it.  Lifting herself off him, she met his lips with a ferocious kiss; placing the tip of her erection against his anus.

His legs wrapped around her waist, forcing her to enter him as he let out a guttural groan.  His large hands landed on her shoulders as she let out a vocalization of her own.  This was a whole new sensation for her, the feeling of a warm passage squeezing her; increasing the sensation of pressure deep in her lower body.  She wanted nothing more than to start moving, to do something to relieve the tightness in her newly made nethers.  Yet, she knew she had to allow him to adjust; huffing through her nose as she felt him gradually loosening around her.  “Please my darling, please move.  Impregnate meeee.  M-make me yours,” sighed his quiet voice, green eyes sparkling up at her as he reached up to pull her down for a kiss.

Tongue tangling with her lover’s, Katie began to move; breaking the kiss to rest her forehead against his left shoulder.  Before she knew it, she was setting a punishing rhythm; clasping his hips against hers.  Each stroke was like fire in her veins, only driving her further as Loki let out howls of her name.  Suddenly, with a sharp cry of her own, Katie thrust into him hard as she exploded; coating his insides with semen.  Letting out whimper, the deity beneath her followed; similar fluid pouring from his own manhood and miring both their stomachs.  “Mmmmnnnn, th-thank you Kat,” breathed her mate, his hands rubbing her back affectionately as she came down from her high.

Smiling as she tried to catch her breath, the adopted member of the Stark family rolled off her partner; taking him into her arms as she yawned.  “Man, doing that takes it right out of ya.  How do you guys do it?” she whispered snuggling up to him as she felt herself already beginning to drift off.

“Practice my lovely.  Lots and lots of practice,” he rumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she lost consciousness.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

In all her life, she had never seen someone so happy to be devastatingly sick.  Even as he was tossing his cookies, he had a goony grin on his pale face; a shaky hand on his flat stomach.  Yet, despite how worried she found herself, she couldn’t help but share in his excitement.  The deity almost seemed to be glowing already, joyful tears streaming down his cheeks.  “Ours... this child inside me is ours,” he whispered in a giddy voice, getting to unsteady legs to wash out his mouth.  Instead of asking how he could be so sure he was already pregnant, Katie simply wrapped her arms around him; resting her cheek against his upper back.

Tony, who had heard his former enemy retching, simply stood in the doorway with a rather violated expression on his face.  Hearing about this man being pregnant had been one thing but possibly having to witness it was something else entirely.  In all honesty, he didn’t think he could handle watching the villain’s stomach start to grow.  Let alone when it came time for him to give birth.  Shuddering, he went to his own room down the hall to check on his own child; shoving what was happening into the far back of his mind.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Watching Loki get rounder as his pregnancy progressed, Katie learned something very strange about herself.  She had a pregnancy fetish too.  There was just something magical as well as arousing seeing a baby she knew she’d helped create growing inside her beloved.  It was all she could do not to pin him against a wall, demanding he give her a penis again so she could properly violate him.  So, needless to say, she spent a lot more time hiding in the lab.  At least down there, she was free of temptation.  Unfortunately, the Norse deity was on the forefront of her mind 90% of the day.

It wasn’t that she was scared for him.  Penny had been his constant companion since she had found out, going out of her way to get him whatever he needed.  Tony, on the other hand, seemed downright uncomfortable.  He’d spent even more time in his own lab than she had in hers.  In fact,  he’d been spending most of his day down here; only coming upstairs at night.  “Ms Stark, you have company,” informed the familiar voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. from the speakers overhead, jarring her from her thoughts.

Having a good idea who it was, Katie took a deep breath before turning to look at the pneumatic, glass doors.  Sure enough, her pregnant partner was standing there; a rather upset look on his handsome face.  “Let him in Jarvs...,” she sighed, grabbing a cloth to wipe the oil from her knuckles.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” he snarled as soon as came inside, slamming his hands down on the counter.  Katie opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it again.  After all, avoiding him was precisely what she had been doing.

“I don’t have a good reason hun...  I really don’t.  Its just... watching you growing round with a baby I helped make...  Its...,” she stammered, avoiding his angry, hurt gaze as her skin flushed a deep red.

Strong arms wrapped around her, a pleased rumble coming from the smug deity.  “So that’s what it is.  My little darling is embarrassed that she’s aroused by my condition,” purred in her ear, his sizeable bump pressing into her side.  Moaning in mortification, she face palmed as her blush deepened.  Suddenly, a gentle but firm hand was curling under her chin; forcing her to look up at the pair of bluish green eyes that stared at her.  Loving lips met hers as she turned to wrap her arms around his thick waist.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of.  If you had but told me, I could have given you the ‘equipment’ you needed,” he continued as he broke the kiss, releasing her chin to place one of her hands on his taut dome.  As soon as her palm made contact, she felt the faintest flutter; gasping as she realized it was the fetus moving.

“L-loki...,” she whispered, meeting his eyes with her own just before she pulled him down for a demanding kiss.  Smirking, the Asgardian male pressed his hand against her womanhood; stroking the penis that quickly took its place.

“Its okay Katie.  I won’t judge you.  I have been through much weirder in my long life,” he assured as she began to moan, her flesh hardening in his hand.

With a swift motion of his hand, they were in their shared room; Astrid staring at them with interested red eyes.  Smiling at their daughter, Loki picked her up in gentle arms before using his magic to transport her to Penny.  As soon as she was gone, Katie’s clothing disappeared; the dark haired male licking her semi-hard shaft.  Then, before she could do anything to stop him, he was taking her new organ into his hot mouth.  Letting out a gruff noise, she placed her hands on the top of his head; her hips giving shallow thrusts as he wrapped his tongue around her and sucked.  “F-fuck,” gritted out of her, electric heat already pooling in her lower body.  It had been too long since she’d felt this, making her all the more sensitive to his attentions.

After a few moments, she reached her limit; pulling away from his eager mouth with a low growl.  “Hands, wall,  _ now _ ,” she spat, winching as her erection throbbed and twitched in the semi-cool air.  Male arousal was a whole new sensation compared to what she was used to, making it a bit harder for her to control her reactions.  Before she knew it, she was pressed against his back; positioning the foreign body part at his tight entrance.

“S-sorry Loki.  Been thinking about this for so long...,” she groaned, pushing past the initial ring and into his shuddering passage.  The pair moaned in unison, her hands coming up to cover his as she forced herself to stay still.  If she moved now, it would be over all too soon for the both of them.  Unfortunately, her beloved didn’t have the same idea.

As soon as she was hilted inside him, he was squeezing down on her.  This alone made her give an unconscious thrust, a rumble leaving her and her hands tightened on his.  “Lokiii,” she hissed in warning, only getting a breathless chuckle in response.

“Sorry kitten.  Don’t get much of an opportunity to tease you like this,” he purred, giving her a wink as she glared at him.  Kissing his temple with soft sigh, she shook her head slightly as she began to move; gasping as electric pleasure danced through her blood.  The combination of the noises he made and the knowledge of his pregnancy only increased these sensations, a feeling of pressure filling her tightening balls.

“I-I’m already going to...,” Katie whimpered, shuddering when he squeezed harder.

“M-me too Kat.  B-been so long since we’ve done this,” gasped a needy voice as she tipped off the edge, coating his insides with white fluid.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Eight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Things had settled into a strange brand of normality of the months.  Loki wasn’t shy at all about his condition, lounging on the couch while rubbing his growing belly.  Poor Tony, on the other hand, had become like an outcast in his own home.  The man still spent as much time as he could down below, much to Pepper’s irritation.  “What is his problem Kat?  You’d think he’d never dealt with a pregnancy before,” she came out and asked one day, to both Katie’s and Loki’s amusement.

“Well, I think seeing another man carrying a child might be a bit uncomfortable for him,” the younger Stark pointed out as she headed into the kitchen.  That gave the assistant pause, a thoughtful look coming over her face.

The former Prince merely seemed overly pleased with himself, rubbing his large tummy as he chuckled.  “I’m all too amused by his discomfort.  Being pregnant like this isn’t all the strange for Gods like me.  Even Odin has carried his fair share,” he informed, the information making poor Pepper look more than a little violated.

“You’ve told me that before and it still disturbs me,” Katie grumbled as she returned with a cup of coffee for her and a glass of juice for her mate.

Suddenly, with a boom of thunder and burst of blinding light, Thor was standing in their living room; a phantom wind blowing his sandy locks.  Pointing his hammer at his pregnant ‘brother’, the Crown Prince grinned at the other man like he was about announce the best thing in existence.  “Brother!  On your feet!  We return to Asgard!” he declared, an expectant expression on his chiseled face.

“And who, pray tell, says I wish to return there?” sighed the exiled monarch, reaching for Katie to pull her close to his side.  This response seemed to confuse the hero, practically freezing him in place as the color seemed to drain out of his body.

“B-but father himself has sent his invitation.  I thought you would be happy to have your child at home,” Thor murmured, lowering his hammer while looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

“This is my home.  Besides, the same courtesy was not offered to my chosen when she was ready to give birth.  I can only assume that would mean that she and Astrid would not be able to accompany me,” Loki pointed out, looking vaguely annoyed as he summoned a small bowl of crackers for himself with his magic.

“W-well of course Astrid could but Katie...  While she has the lifespan of an Asgardian, she’s still a Midgardian.  Allfather would never allow it.  Uh... when did you get your magic back?” the older of the pair asked, shifting from side to side like he was unsure of himself.

“Oh, I’d say some time after my ‘interment’ with my loving woman.  Go on back like a good boy and give Odin my message,” growled out a response from the lounging deity, a green glow surrounding his hands in clear warning.

For a moment, the well meaning Asgardian looked almost hurt.  Then, with a sad shake of his head, he was disappearing; leaving behind an uneasy silence.  “Sh-should I get Tony?” came a whisper from Pepper, her voice small and a bit nervous.  Katie, who was still trapped in her lover’s arm, struggled to get to her feet; only to have his arm tighten around her.

“Stay where you are,” growled in her ear before acid green eyes fixed on the unfortunate assistant.

“Go get him.  If I know anything about my brother, this won’t be the last we hear of him.  Next time, he will likely have company.  I doubt Odin will be to happy about my refusal or the fact I got my powers back without his say so,” snapped a commanding baritone, making the redhead before them snap an instinctual salute before running downstairs.

Sighing and smoothing back his neck length, ebony hair, the once monarch got to his feet carefully; swaying as the extra weight in his belly set him off balance.  “At least this time, he will not take this baby from me,” he growled, his skin turning blue as his temper rose.  Kat merely pursed her lips as she stood next to him.

“If he tries to take  _ you _ ...,” she spat, winding both her arms around his right arm.

“You will do nothing.  I will  _ not _ risk losing you to Odin’s temper.  He is not one to tolerate any disrespect from Midgardians,” hissed a low, raspy demand; crimson eyes glaring at her with a fierceness she wasn’t used to.

Meeting him with a glare of her own, she set her jaw before pulling away from him.  “If you think for one moment I won’t put up a fight for you, you have another thing coming,” she hissed before running down the stairs.  On the way down, she passed her suited up caretaker and brother; motioning to the ceiling as she went.

“Jarvs, Plan 89-Alpha Romero,” she growled, determination in her jaw as she made her way to her workshop.

“Are you sure Ms Stark?  Its still a prototype and you haven’t tested it yet,” came a stunned, accented inquiry from above her.

“You heard me you mass of circuits and code!  Get it ready and I mean now!” the young genius snarled, holding out her arms to allow robot helpers to attach metal gauntlets to her forearms.  Boots, body suit and helmet followed, making her resemble a steel version of her brother.  Though, there were a few changes to make it her own.  The helm itself resembled a wolf, giving her a rather intimidating appearance everything was said and done.

“All the weapons active?” she asked as the visual feed switched on inside the metal mask over her head.

“Yes but...,” began a robotic voice from a vocal feed.

“Good.  No time like now for a test run,” Katie growled, flexing the joints in her suit to make sure they move fluidly.

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs, inwardly shuddering at the sight of Loki’s rather large baby bump.  “What happened Reindeer Games?  Penny made it sound like Thor and the armies of Asgard were breathing down our necks,” he asked, doing his best to look anywhere else.

“Well, he  _ did _ pay a visit.  With the way things ended, I’d say we were in for some more company,” Loki murmured, smirking at the other man’s discomfort.  Even with his expression hidden, the God of Lies could see it written all over the other man.

“Oh Hell.  What the fuck did ya  _ do _ ?!” the billionaire spat, spinning when he heard something approaching from behind.  It sounded like metal clanging against metal, the sight of a mech suit coming up from below filling him with confusion.

“I refused to go ‘home’,” the dark haired deity responded simply, not looking the least bit perturbed by the newcomer.  In fact, he looked almost relieved to see the unfamiliar suit.

“I see mech suits run in the family,” purred out of Loki as he made his way to the wolf-like disguise, wrapping his arms around the cold, steel body as he rubbed his cheek against the unfinished forehead.

“How’d you know?” came this distorted voice of Katie Stark, effectively shocking the Hell out of her brother.

“Kat?!” he uttered, removing his helm so he could take a look at her handiwork with his own eyes.

It was truly a beautiful piece, each part created with exacting care.  While still lacking any color, the steel itself was smoothed perfectly; no sign of where she’d welded it together.  Even the muzzle and ears she’d added to her design were perfect, giving Tony a deep sense of pride.  It showed just how much she had learned while living with him, the inventions she’d made during her pregnancy alone being wildly brilliant.  Even now, he was getting all kinds of threats from the government for pursuing as many of them as he was.  Especially the one for alternative fuel.  Yet, he only saw those as clear indications of her genius.  She could help revolutionize the world and he honestly couldn’t be prouder.  As far as he was concerned, she was an honorary blood relative.

Sighing, Katie removed her helmet to shake out her flaxen hair; violet eyes shining with an inner humor.  “I know its not as refined as yours but do you think it could work?” she asked, a grin on her pale face as Loki examined her suit.  The shapeshifter lifted her arm, cooing over the workmanship as Tony came up to join him.

“Not refined?  This is some of the best work I’ve ever seen.  I see you went more of projectile route for the weaponry,” the elder Stark remarked, admiring the way the metal contoured over her muscles.

“Was all I could manage for the time being.  I’m going to be making some adjustments after our little meeting with Odin,” she replied, pressing a series of buttons on her right forearm to arm her system.

Just as Tony was going to interject that they had no idea either of the Asgardians would show up, thunder boomed from the ceiling.  Katie merely smirked at her dear sibling, knowing full well what he had been about to say.  Sure enough, Odin was appearing; his chosen son close behind.  “You dare refuse an invitation to allow your child to be born in its proper home!” boomed the one eyed patriarch, summoning a lightning bolt to his hand.  Loki merely glowered, getting into a defensive position.

To the newcomers’ shock, all three midgardians came to his defense; Tony and his sister at the forefront.  “He has a right to choose where he has his kid!  Besides, I’m not about to allow either you to steal away a member of my family!” Iron Man declared, aiming the blasters in his hands toward the intruders.  Thor, a man that considered himself one of Stark’s allies, could only stand there; looking gobsmacked.  Loki didn’t look any less confused, staring at his former adversary with a strange expression.  Odin, on the other hand, didn’t look nearly as touched.  In fact, he looked even angrier than before.

“You would lower a Prince of Asgard by claiming him as your own?!  I can see that you Midgardians have lost all respect for your betters.  One such as Loki Laufeyson would not deign to be lumped in with creatures of your ilk and I certainly will not stand here and allow you to infer you are even close to being on the same level,” the patriarch snarled, his singular blue eye glimmering with outrage.

Narrowing his now green eyes, a certain Lord of Deceit pushed his way past his would be protectors to stand toe to toe with the man who had taken him in as an infant.  “They do me no insult.  In fact, they do me a great honor.  They have taken me in when all others would simply see me as nothing more than a murderer.  They have treated me more like family than you or that bonehead son of yours ever have,” he spat, his eyes turning a dark shade of red.  The Allfather simply glowered at his estranged son before shaking his head in aggravation.

“If you wish to live as slime, go ahead.  Do not think my hand will ever be extended to you again,” he spat before disappearing, leaving behind a rather torn looking Crown Prince.  Furrowing his brow, Thor seemed to think over things for a few minutes before giving a nod.

“I will remain with you brother.  It is time that I show you that I am family too.  I... I never wished to hurt you,” he murmured, almost looking ashamed as he moved his gaze to the carpet below his boots.

“You have a funny way of showing it.  But I can’t really stop you.  Just... keep yourself out of trouble,” the trickster sighed, smirking at the irony of his words.  The glare his adopted sibling shot him only made him giggle, the two Starks going back below to allow their suits to be taken off.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Yawning as she sat up, Katie realized with a jolt that she was in an entirely different place.  In fact, they were at her old house; the place Loki had been imprisoned with her for nine months.  Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to clear the fog from her brain, she looked around the room for any sign of her heavily pregnant mate.  If he had brought her here, he was likely very close to giving birth.  So, when she didn’t immediately see him, she panicked.  Throwing the blankets off herself before she was even fully awake, she ran out of the bed they’d likely shared last night; not caring for the fact she was butt naked.  “Loki!” she called, her heart thudding in her chest.

“Setting up downstairs Kat,” came a response that only made her move faster, a cold sweat coming over her skin.  If he was setting up, that meant he was likely already in labor.  With how fast thing happened last time, she had no doubt they would occur just as quickly now.

When she came to the ground floor and saw her lover was also naked with a serene expression, she felt her anxiety spike.  “Oh good!  Should be any time now.  The contractions started early this morning,” he informed cheerfully, smiling at her discomfort.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Katie protested, rushing toward him to help support his weight should he need it.

“Wasn’t expecting complications.  Besides, I was just about to call for you,” he purred, grimacing slightly as he got into a deep squat.  With a loud splash, his waters broke; pattering the wooden floor in a torrent.

Instead of arguing with the stubborn male, Katie simply kissed his cheek as he huffed through the intense wave.  As soon as it ended, she was running a hand down his back; rubbing his puffy entrance as she checked his dilation.  Moaning in discomfort as well as pleasure, he leaned into her as he fought to control his breathing.  “You’re right, it won’t be long at all.  You’re already fully dilated and ready to push,” she murmured, gasping when she felt him open slightly.  Nodding, the laboring man placed both hands on his thighs and began to push.

“Keep your hand there Kat.  Oooo, I w-want you to feel it as our child emerges,” he groaned, his thighs shuddering as his hole slowly opened more and more.  She could even feel some of the short hair on the head.

Kissing her lover’s temple, she did as he asked; whispering encouragement in his ear as he strained.  “Mmmmmnnn, its a big one,” groaned his rough voice as he straightened and began to walk.  Katie stayed right by his side, watching him closely for any signs of distress.  Soon enough he was stopping to go into another deep squat, a gruff noise leaving him as he began to strain once more.  Placing her fingers back on his stretching anus, she gasped when she felt more of the head slowly emerging.  Inch by agonizing inch, the forehead spread him open; soft grunts leaving him as the eyes began to come free.

Groaning, Loki bore down hard; forcing the rest of the head to come free in a rush.  “Ah, f-fuck.  Fuck.  H-hold it,” growled out of him as he strained to keep his babe in place.  Shifting position so she was behind him, she gently grasped the newborn with both hands.  As soon as he felt the infant was secure, he relaxed with a shuddering moan.

“Our baby’s coming Kitty...  I’ve wanted to feel this for so very long.  Giving life to a child created by genuine love,” he sobbed, sounding near euphoria.

“I know Loki.  Its almost here,” Katie whispered, feeling her own joyful tears streaming down her face.  Nodding, the beaming God gave a low cry as he began to push yet again.

Bit by bit, the babe came; the right shoulder peeking out first.  Chanting at him to push, she pulled carefully;cooing when the limb popped free.  This was soon followed by its twin, a soft whimper coming from the shaking Asgardian.  “One more honey, just one more,” Katie assured, her heart pounding in anticipation as she held the infant in place.  Her beloved nodded before giving it his all, a soft sound escaping him as the last of the child slid free.  An immediate bellow came from the newborn, Loki chuckling as he slowly slid to the floor.

“A boy,” he announced before she could, reaching for the baby.  The youngest Stark simply nodded, handing the screaming child over before wrapping an arm around her exhausted partner.

“Guess that makes us a complete family,” the young woman whispered, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

“Hmmm, wouldn’t mind a few more children over the centuries,” he husked, the newborn quieting in his arms.


End file.
